What Time Is It for Blue?
Time Routines is the 2nd episode of Blue's Clues from season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Tickety *Bear *Doll *Duck *Humpty Dumpty *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Baby Bear *Pigs *Bird *Snake *Frog *Lion *Turtle *Elephant *Monkey *Snail Summary What Time is it for Blue? That's the question as Steve and Blue play another game of Blue's Clues to find out the answer. Recap We're concerned with what time it is and while we try to figure it out, we help our friends and have some fun along the way. We help out Tickety after disturbing her and causing her to lose her hands, numbers, and bells, but we fix her. We do some cleaning by picking up some clothes and stuffed animals and putting them in Steve's closet. We also skidoo into a jungle and have some fun finding animals (a frog, an elephant, and a monkey) by imitating their sounds. Trivia *A shorter version (which is also the second half) of this episode's closing credits music was reused in Blue's Big Pajama Party. *This is the 1st episode Steve sings We can do anything that we want to do without the viewers. *This is the 1st time when we skidoo to help the lion for the 1st time. *This is the only episode where Steve gives the viewers the wrong answers twice during the 1st clue he said: Is it Time for Blue to Hide Under the Blanket!, and during the 2nd clue he said: Is it Blanket and Book Time, and finally during thinking time he said: Is it Time for Blue to Wrapping a pillow in a blanket and reading a story. *This episode is considered poor compared to other episodes. *Tickety blows to pieces into 15 pieces in this episode. *Steve does not do his arm swinging dance at the beginning of the Mailtime song. *At one point where Steve says the wrong answer, the pillow and blanket forms as a snail. *Cody Ross Pitts is listed as one of Steve's Friends, but he will later voice Slippery Soap on the series. Traci Paige Johnson, Seth O'Hickory, and LaNae Allen do not receive any credit whatsoever for their roles as Blue, Mailbox, and Side Table Drawer respectively. *This is the 2nd appearance for Tickety. She appeared in the previous episode of Snack Time but she didn't talk but did on this episode. *When Steve says "We're in the jungle...the mighty jungle..." he is singing part of the first line from "The Lion Sleeps Tonight," a song popularized by the Disney feature The Lion King. *This is the 2nd episode of the show. *The version of the So Long Song is based on the one used in the previous episode Snack Time and other episodes but the song is in a nighttime style which features a piano, acoustic guitar, and maracas and was last used in Bedtime Business and the version was sung by the charecter Joe in that episode. It was also used in this Season's later episode What Story Does Blue Want to Play? as Steve sang the so long song in an Elvis Pressley voice. It was also used in Season 3's Blue's Big Pajama Party. Also it was sung in the Season 4 finale episode "Steve Goes to College". *This episode is actually called What Time is it For Blue?. *This is the 1st time where a question is asked as the the name of the episode. *This is the first time Steve gets closer to the TV while saying "Mail!". *This was the first episode where a clue wasn't found when Steve skidooed. This also happens in later episodes of the show. *Some scenes are actually are recorded in late 1995. Goofs *Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. *Cody Ross Pitts is credited as Cody Pitts. *Steve doesn't say "Come on in" at the beginning. This is the first episode where this happened. Gallery Here_it_is!_2.jpg Blue's Clues Season 1 Theme What Time Is It For Blue.gif|link=What Time Is It For Blue Blancket.PNG 529382 618375328190594 1213219324 n.jpg Book.PNG Mail Season 1 What Time Is It For Blue.gif|link=What Time is It for Blue? MAIL!!_13.jpg Frog 1.PNG Elephant 2.PNG Monkey 1.PNG PillowandBlanketasSnail.jpg Monkeys.png